Kitsune's Smile
by annisan-l
Summary: "Kau takkan mengkhianatiku kan, Gin?" Tanya Aizen. Gin tersenyum. "Entahlah..." Ch 1 flashfic, ch 2 & 3 drabble. Warning: Karakura arc spoiler.
1. Smile (Smirk)

**Ini fic super pendek dengan jumlah kata kira-kira 200, oneshot, dan jadi dalam beberapa menit. Saya tadinya mau nulis drabble 100 kata, tapi malah nulis begini. Maaf kalau ga jelas.**

**Setting: Fake-Karakura, waktu Aizen ngelawan kakek Yama**

**Warnings/ Rating: spoilers Karakura arc, agak sulit dimengerti karena singkat, oneshot/ PG**

**Disclaimer: Bleach punya Kubo-sensei**

* * *

Gin mengamati Aizen yang sedang bertarung dengan Yamamoto-soutaicho di kota Karakura palsu. Soutaicho meledakkan dirinya dengan Kidou tingkat tinggi, yang rupanya tidak mempan untuk Aizen. Mendadak Ichigo jatuh dari langit sambil meng-Getsuga Tenshou Aizen. Bahu Aizen terluka, tapi tetap saja tak berpengaruh. Gin terus mengamati sambil tersenyum.

"Hoo, hebat betul Aizen-taicho. Soutaicho dan Kurosaki-san pun tidak berkutik," gumamnya. Akhirnya, setelah berturut-turut melawan Yamamoto, Ichigo, Isshin, Urahara dan Yoruichi, Aizen kembali ke tempat Gin yang menyambutnya dengan senyum rubah.

"Selamat datang kembali, Aizen-taicho," sahut Gin. Aizen tersenyum.

"Gin, kau takkan mengkhianatiku, kan?" tanyanya.

Senyum rubah Gin semakin lebar. "Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba anda bertanya begitu? Anda curiga pada saya, Aizen-taicho? Apa anda takut?" balasnya. Aizen kembali tersenyum.

"Hanya ingin memastikan, Gin... kau adalah orang yang paling kupercaya," ujarnya.

"Ayo, Gin."

Aizen membuka Senkaimon untuk menuju Karakura yang sebenarnya. Gin membiarkan Aizen berjalan sampai jarak antara mereka cukup jauh, lalu bergumam pelan, "hmm, entahlah... kita lihat saja nanti, Aizen-taicho... dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Rangiku, aku tidak tahu." Suaranya hampir tak terdengar.

Gin berjalan menyusul Aizen. Dia masih tersenyum. Aizen tidak menyadari arti senyum anak berambut perak itu. Aizen, dia tidak tahu, dia akan mendapat kejutan luar biasa setelah sampai di Karakura yang asli, dari anak dengan senyuman rubah itu.

* * *

**Nah, ga jelas kan? Masih mau review? Makasih buat yang udah baca. ^^**


	2. Uncertain

**Entah kenapa saya penasaran dan jadi bikin ch 2...**

**Kali ini pas 100 kata!**

* * *

Gin dan Aizen sudah memasuki Senkaimon. Mereka terus berjalan, sampai Koutotsu terlihat melaju kencang di hadapan mereka. Koutotsu yang merupakan pembersih itu bisa jadi masalah. Gin mundur, khawatir dengan benda itu. Aizen maju. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menghancurkan Koutotsu dengan mudahnya. Dia berbalik.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Gin?" tanyanya. Gin mundur.

"_Dia sudah sekuat ini,"_ pikir Gin. _"Kalau begini... bisakah aku melawannya?"_

Sambil terus memikirkan hal itu, Gin akhirnya melangkah keluar Senkaimon, dengan Aizen di depannya.

"_Tak apa," _batinnya. _"Aku akan mengalahkannya, pasti."_

Biarpun begitu, tampaknya keyakinannya masih kurang untuk mengalahkan Aizen.

Dia tidak peduli.

Mereka pun tiba di Karakura.

* * *

**Oke, cuma segitu. Mohon kritik dan sarannya. ^^**


	3. Watching

Gin's POV

Saat sampai di Karakura...

Kami bertemu seorang pria. Dia mendekati kami. Aizen menyuruhnya untuk menjauh, tapi terlambat.

Dia mati karena kekuatan Aizen.

"_Satu lagi yang mati," _ pikirku. "_Semoga segera berakhir…"_

Kulihat seseorang melintas.

"Ah, aku ingat mereka dari laporan Ulquiorra. Teman Ichigo Kurosaki," kata Aizen.

Kami mendekati mereka. Saat Aizen mulai bicara soal Kurosaki, satu orang kabur.

"Tak usah dikejar", kata Aizen. "Nanti saja." Aku bersiap menghabisi yang satunya, tiba-tiba orang aneh muncul. Dia bertingkah konyol.

Ah, Aizen akan menghabisinya.

Mendadak tangan seseorang menghentikan si aneh itu. Tangan itu, dia…

"Sepertinya aku tepat waktu…"

_Ah…_

"Aizen, Gin."

_Rangiku._

* * *

**Jeng jeng~ update setelah 3 tahun? Apalah itu. /dibuang /siapayangmasihkenalsaya**

**Sebenernya sih ch 3 ini udah saya tulis dari 2 tahun lalu, tapi akhirnya terlupakan tanpa sempat dipost.**

**Berhubung dari beberapa tahun yang lalu, ceritanya jadi masih yang dulu banget (_ _)**

**Saya tamatin di sini, soalnya udah terlalu lama.**

**Untuk yang udah baca, terima kasih banyak.**


End file.
